Placebo
by Detective Jules
Summary: Meg is having one of those days...


PLACEBO  
  
Disclaimers: JAG - DPB & NBC & CBS   
  
ME - making fun only, no money  
  
PLACEBO  
  
by cat  
  
JAG HQ  
  
0915 local time  
  
parking garage  
  
Another day has just begun, and according to the way it has started, it can't get any worse. At least I finally made it here. After waking up soaked to the bones, because my new waterbed is leaking, why did I get  
  
that damned thing anyway? Yeah, right it was a present from mom. Well, thank you mom, because of that thing I have to renovate my house now. The whole electricity is fucked up. My alarm-clock didn't work, so I  
  
woke up late. I hope Harm covers for me, I usually do that for him, so he owes me that much.   
  
I step out of my car and walk around it. Well it isn't that bad. Apart from the fact, that I need a new hood and maybe windows would be a good idea too. Stupid cat. Did that thing have to cross the street right at that moment? And instead of just running over the street as a car approaches, no this damned cat had all the time in the world. All I could do was hit the tree. Wonderful. Of course this tree had a treehouse. Who is stupid enough to build a treehouse in the middle of DC? How many treehouses are there in the middle of this city? Probably it was just this one, but of course that had to crash down when I hit the tree. And all because of a stupid cat. I can hear mom's words already, black cat, blablabla. I'm not superstitious, I don't care if  
  
that cat was black, pink or blue. My car is garbage. I stick the key into the lock and want to close what's left, so I turn it and it breaks. Sure, why not. Now I need a new lock as well. Maybe I'd better get a new  
  
car. I'm still paying for this one, but who cares? My mood is down to sublevel 125 already, I'm looking forward to whatever comes next. I feel nauseaous and my belly hurts. Of course I forgot to buy new pills, so  
  
today PMS will be the ultimate adventure. I step into the elevator. I hate elevators, especially when I'm alone in them - like now. Suddenly there is a strange noise. The lights flicker and go off. Oh, no, I could have foreseen it. I'm stuck. I try not to panick and call for help. But no, the emergency phone doesn't work. At least I have my cellular here and can use that. I dial Harm's number. And what happens? This stupid  
  
thing can't get a connection. What now? I scream and kick the walls. Ouch. But it helps to calm me down a little. If only I could turn back time. But unfortunately that is not an option now. I sigh and sit down.  
  
Now I notice that I ruined my shoes by kicking the walls. Great. I take them off and throw them into a corner angrily. So this is another day of the category 'reasons to regret that I stopped smoking'. I remember  
  
something and shuffle through my purse. Yes, I was right, I have a package of cigarettes in it. Good, I knew it was a good idea to keep them, if I light one, the smoke alert will go off and I'll be rescued soon. Now where is my lighter? I start to shuffle through my purse again when I remember that I took it out and have it in my denimjacket now. So I don't have a lighter, maybe some matches, I start to search again. Thank god, I have matches. So I light a cigarette and hope my plan will work. I start to relax a little bit, when I notice that   
  
my claustrophobia is coming through. The walls are coming closer, noooooo.  
  
I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!! "HELP" I yell, but nobody hears me. What was that? Again? It's raining? No, fuck, this is a sprinkler system. Who installs a sprinkler system in an elevator? In no  
  
time I'm soaked to the bones for the second time today. And the walls are still troubling me, I want to get out of here right away. Help me Harm, where are you when I need you? I shiver and start to cry. This  
  
isn't fair. I burry my head in my arms and cry. I hate to cry. I usually don't cry. Fucking hormones. Fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!! I want my daddy. Life has been so easy as a child. After all these years, I still miss him. At  
  
least now I have Harm. He is always there for me. Always helps me when I'm in need. I know he's going to get me out of here again. I just have to be brave and wait. Gosh, now I sound like the little helpless girl, I  
  
try so hard not to be. I'm a strong woman. And I will survive this. I stop to cry and think of a way out. Maybe through the ceiling. In the movies they always climb through the ceiling. I climb on the banisters and fall down again. Ouch. I couldn't get a grip because it's too wet. I rub my six and know that I'll have quite a bruise there soon. Aaaaaaargh! I want to break something. The only thing I could do is ripping the damn emergency phone out of the wall or something like that. But since that doesn't work anyways and I'm just not like that, I don't. I know that I have to get myself together again.  
  
I take some deep breaths and try the banisters again after drying them a little with my sleeve. This time I do get a grip and now I'm climbing on top of the damaged elevator. It's darker here and my eyes need a while to adjust to it. This is definitely a part of this building that I never thought I'd ever see: the elevator shaft.  
  
But then again, I don't really see a lot here anyways. I light another match and while it's burning down (note to self: check on it again so that you don't burn your fingers in addition to what has happened already. I already know that I'll check too late and will burn my fingers.) I'm looking for a way out. But there isn't one. I'm looking again to make sure I haven't failed to notice *anything*. OUCH! I knew it! I KNEW IT! Damn matches. Upon realizing that whatever it is, that I'm trying here is absoluetly useless I climb back down again. It's still "raining" but I couldn't care less. I sit down in the puddle on the ground and give a damn about the white uniform that is probably alrady ruined by now anyways due to the black grease and   
  
whatever else is sticking to it meanwhile. Suddenly I can't fight back the tears anymore again. I wish I never got up this morning. And I just want to gome home and back into my bed again. But even if I could get out of  
  
here and that were possible it would still be broken as well. Damn. My life sucks! I hate my job! No, I don't. Actually I love it. But it's pissing me off to be abused as law clerk by the damn idiot I'm secretly in love with. No, no, I may be a little bit attracted to him. But I do NOT and under no circumstances love him! And I don't really wanna go there now anyways. I already think about him often enough. But I have to admit that he might be the reason for my practically non-existant love-life. I can't even imagine to be with anyone but Harm. "Yeah sure,you're not in love with him Meg" a voice in my head barks out. And NO, I'm NOT! This is soooo not happening! Harm... my lips curve into a little smile, that disappears again right away because I know that even if I should ever admit it to myself, that I love him... Wait, that doesn't make sense, I don't love him, so I can't admit that to myself.  
  
And even IF, he wouldn't be interested in me. He still has his stewardess. Though I haven't heared about Maria in a long time. And then there's still that dragonladybitch. She thinks that I don't know what stunts she's pulling to get Harm. But I do. And I'm afraid that sooner or later she will succeed. And I'll just be Harm's loyal side-kick, who keeps her mouth shut, because of course I don't want Harm to get into  
  
trouble. Out of sudden there is some kind of jerk and the elevator is slowly moving again. Wonderful. I look like crap. My eyes all red puffy and swollen from the tears that I try to wipe away as good as possible  
  
while I get up again. Not to mention the fact that I'm still soaked to the bones and dirty. The movement already stops again and I can see the doors open. Just that the floor isn't on level with my feet but with my  
  
eyes instead. And whose hand is that, reaching inside right away and pulling me out? Harm's of course. This is embarressing. Damn I don't want him to see me like this. But actually I'm just happy to be saved  
  
and free again. And while Harm is half lifting, half pulling me out of that damn thing he smiles that incredible smile of his that is directed at me. And it's working. I already lighten up a little. He notices that and says "Oh c'mon Meg. If I had known that your shower is broken you could have taken one at my place. No need to convert the elevator!" And then he grins again. And I have to laugh as well. I notice that thankfully  
  
nobody else is around. This is followed by him leaning close to me. "Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? After all we have to celebrate your promotion Lieutenant Commander Austin!" And while I'm still  
  
realizing what he just said he hugs me and quickly kisses me on the cheek.  
  
I LOVE MY LIFE! And this is a wonderful day. I grin. Especially because it hasn't ended yet...  
  
THE END  
  
For everybody else who has "one of these days" today. I just hope that  
  
ours will turn out to be not that bad as well. (note: I passed my graduation exam in English par excellance the day I wrote this so there IS hope LOL ;) )  
  
This is the result of ages without sleep and nothing else that could  
  
have been abused as punching ball while being supposed to learn for an English exam. 


End file.
